突然の近い(Sudden Oath)
by Luke Volkov
Summary: "Pertunangannya yang diputuskan oleh Marlin secara sepihak membuat gadis berambut pirang itu kelimpungan setengah mati dan tanpa dia sadari dia masuk ke dalam pernikahan pura-pura oleh salah satu pemuda yang dia baru temui!" RnR minna? don't like? don't read! i already warn you folks.


突然の近い(Sudden Oath)

_Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume _

_Rated: _T

_Warning: OOC, possible typo (s), very shoujo-ish (_?).

_ENJOY! _

==o0o==

"Kenapa, kenapa jadi begini…! Seseorang… bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!" seru seorang gadis berambut_ light gold _di tepi jalan. Ingatannya kembali berputar ke waktu sejam yang lalu dimana semuanya berubah.

==o0o==

_Flashback ON._

"_Jadi ini kota Kyoto," kata gadis itu menaruh koper dan tas bawaannya di lantai stasiun kerete api. "Aku harus mengabari paman Griffin bahwa aku sudah tiba di Kyoto." Gadis itu mengeluarkan HPnya dan mengabari pamannya melalui e-mail. "Seingatku bar milik paman ada di sekitar daerah stasiun deh." Gadis itu menutup ponselnya, "Semoga namanya masih tetap." _

_Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan bar bernama Blue Bar, karena dia masih ingat jalan menuju bar unik itu. "Dimana paman…?" katanya ketika dia memasuki bar bernuansa klasik tersebut. Matanya memutari seisi ruangan bar dengan perlahan. _

"_Claire!" _

_Claire menoleh ke sumber suara, "Paman Griffin…?" katanya ragu. _

_Pria berusia 40 akhir itu berjalan mendekati sang keponakan yang terlihat ragu-ragu, "Claire. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, terakhir kali waktu pernikahan Elli dengan Jack ya?" tanya Griffin sambil tersenyum. _

_Claire masih takjub melihat pamannya yang tidak terlalu berubah sejak 10 tahun lalu. "Paman tidak banyak berubah, rupanya paman masih mengelola bar ini…" gumam Claire. _

_Griffin mengelap tangannya dengan kain lap yang dibawanya, "Tentu, bar ini kebangganku. Tahu sendiri aku suka mengelola usaha semacam ini dari dulu." Griffin tertawa puas ,"Jadi apa yang membawamu kesini, Claire?" _

"_Sebenarnya hari ini aku berjanji kepada Ayah dan Ibuku bahwa aku akan mengenalkan tunanganku," kata Claire. _

_Griffin mengangguk, "Ah ya. Soal itu ya, apa kamu sudah memberi tahu mereka kalau kamu sudah tiba di sini?" _

"_Sudah kok. Sekarang tinggal menunggu mereka dan tunanganku datang ke sini," kata Claire santai, dia mengibaskan tangannya—kebiasaannya jika dia sedang kehausan. _

_Griffin tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepala gadis bermanik biru laut itu, "Duduklah disana. Aku akan menyiapkan minuman untukmu," ujarnya. Dia menunjuk sebuah ruangan kecil yang disekat oleh dinding kayu dekat pintu belakang , Claire menurut dan segera duduk disana. _

"_Oi, Griffin! Kenapa lama sekali sih?" mendadak suara bass seseorang menyahut dari balik pilar. Muncul sesosok pemuda berparas cantik bersurai silver dan dua pemuda. Pemuda yang pertama memakai topi , dia sedikit terkejut melihat Claire tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali datar sedangkan yang kedua memiliki helai rambut coklat kayu—sesuai dengan bola matanya yang coklat hangat menatap Claire dengan pandangan sedikit takjub._

"_Skye, Gray, Cliff. Kalian ngapain di sini? Sana, urus keperluan kalian disana!" usir Griffin kejam, "Hush! Jangan ganggu kami disini," lanjutnya lagi. _

_Pemuda yang dipanggil Skye sedikit menyeringai, "Hehhhh, apa dia pacarmu, Griffin? Dia memang cukup manis sih," katanya disertai seringai misterius di wajahnya. _

_Griffin menjitak kepala pemuda itu dengan kain lap yang dibawanya, "Dasar gila, dia ini bukan pacarku, bodoh! Dia ini keponakanku!" seru Griffin. _

"_Masa? Kamu tidak pernah cerita ke kita bahwa kamu memiliki keponakan secantik ini, Griffin," kata pemuda berambut coklat yang ada di belakang Skye dengan nada tidak percaya._

_Mendadak pintu belakang terbuka, seorang pemuda berbandana dan satu pemuda berwajah serius masuk ke dalam bar selayaknya rumah sendiri, "Oi, Griffin! Tumben sudah ada di ruangan ini?" pemuda yang memakai bandana ungu menyapa Griffin dengan suara lantang. _

_Griffin berdecak, "Kai, sudah kubilang 'kan jaga suaramu. Nanti menganggu pengunjungku yang lain." Griffin melihat pemuda berwajah serius yang ada di sebelah Kai dengan wajah senang sekaligus terkejut, "Trent, tumben sekali kamu mau berkunjung ke barku waktu siang," ujar pria berkuncir kuda itu. _

"_Kai menyeretku ke sini dengan seenak jidat padahal hari ini rencananya aku mau ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil buku titipan Dr. Hardy," keluh Trent sambil menatap tajam sosok Kai. Mata hitam Trent kemudian menatap Claire dengan pandangan serius, "Hmm… jadi ini keponakanmu yang kamu bicarakan seminggu lalu, Griffin?" Griffin mengangguk. _

"_Bukankah dia cantik?" komentar sang paman yang menuai protes dari Claire karena malu. Griffin menoleh ke arah pemuda-pemuda yang tengah menatap Claire dan dirinya, "Sudah dengar kan kalau Claire ini keponakanku?" _

_Empat pasang mata menatap sosok Claire dengan pandangan tidak percaya bercampur takjub selama beberapa saat, terdengar bisikan di antara mereka semua, "Dia cantik…" gumam Kai tiba-tiba. _

_Skye dan si pemuda bertopi mengangguk, "Sepertinya dia kandidat sempurna… benar begitu 'kan, Gray?" tanya Skye sambil menyikut pemuda yang bernama Gray itu. _

"_Kamu benar." Gray menjawab singkat. Claire menatap mereka balik dengan pandangan bingung. _

"_Hei-hei, sudahlah. Kalian kembali ke depan sana, biarkan Claire istirahat dulu." Griffin mengusir para pemuda itu dengan halus. _

"_Boooo, kamu tidak seru sama sekali, orang tua." Kai mengeluh sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka. _

"_Panggil aku orang tua sekali lagi dan aku akan mencincangmu, Kai," ancam Griffin. _

_Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Oke, maafkan aku." _

"_Maafkan aku soal mereka, mereka memang agak sedikit aneh." Griffin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia meletakkan nampan yang berisi dua cangkir coklat panas dan sepiring kue kering yang ditaburi gula halus. _

"_Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa memaklumi mereka kok. Apa mereka pelanggan setia disini?" tanya Claire sambil mengambil cangkir minumannya dan mulai meneguk cairan manis itu perlahan. _

"_Mereka itu murid-muridku dulu waktu SMA, aku kan dulu mengajar olahraga di SMA Mineral Valley. Kecuali Trent sih, aku mengenal Trent karena dia keponakan ." Griffin menyesap minumannya sedikit. _

_**Tok tok tok!**_

"_Tunggu sebentar, ada orang." Griffin berdiri dan menuju pintu belakang, Claire membuka HPnya untuk memeriksa apa ada e-mail, SMS atau telepon dari tunangannya dan orang tuanya, "Claire." Claire menutup HPnya ketika dia dipanggil oleh pamannya, "Aku punya surat untukmu, entah ini dari siapa karena aku tidak bisa membaca tulisannya," kata Griffin menyerahkan amplop kecoklatan itu. _

_Dengan ragu Claire menerima benda tersebut dan memeriksanya dengan hati-hati,lautan biru tua itu menangkap sebuah nama yang tertera di pojok kiri bawah amplop itu, "Dari Marlin…?" gumamnya, dirobeknya amplop itu. Mendadak sebuah cincin perak menggelinding jatuh dari amplop itu, seketika Claire dibanjiri oleh perasaan buruk ketika cincin perak yang sekarang ada di dekat kursinya, dia mengambil kertas yang ada di dalam amplop dan mulai membacanya. _

**Dear Claire,**

**Maaf, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu. **

**Maafkan aku… **

**Marlin Edhill.**

_Otak dan jantung Claire berhenti bekerja untuk beberapa saat setelah dia selesai membaca surat dari Marlin, kepalanya terus berputar ketika dia mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sehingga dia harus dibantu oleh pamannya untuk berdiri, "Claire, ada apa?" tanya sang paman khawatir. _

"_Paman… paman bisa jelaskan ciri-ciri orang yang memberi surat ini!?" tanya Claire setelah dia berhasil kembali ke kenyataan. Griffin segera menjelaskan cirri-ciri pemuda yang memberikan surat, 'Itu Malrin…!' seru Claire saat mendengar deskripsi Griffin. Tidak memedulikan seruan pamannya Claire segera berlari mengejar tunangannya. _

==o0o==

_Flashback OFF._

"Hei, Claire," Claire menoleh ke sumber suara, "Kita sudah mendengarnya dari Griffin." Sebuah tangan terulur di hadapan Claire. Kai, Skye, Gray, Cliff, dan Trent tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir—ternyata mereka menyusulnya sampai sejauh ini.

Claire menerima uluran tangan Skye, masih belum sanggup berkata-kata. Sepanjang perjalanan kembali keenam orang itu tidak berbicara sama sekali, baru saat mereka sampai di depan bar Claire memekik histeris. "Itu mobil orang tuaku…!" serunya dengan suara tertahan, telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah mobil SUV hitam metalik yang terparkir.

"Masuk saja, jelaskan kepada orang tuamu perlahan-lahan," kata Kai pelan.

Dengan enggan Claire masuk ke dalam bar, alasan apa yang harus dia berikan ke ayah dan ibunya? Tidak mungkin kalau dia bilang berita dia sudah bertunangan hanya sebuah candaan belaka.

"Claire, ayah dan ibumu sudah ada di dalam." Suara Griffin mengembalikan Claire ke alam sadar.

Claire menoleh ke arah pamannya, "Aku tahu," jawabnya datar, kakinya gemetar saat melangkah ke tempat ayah dan ibunya.

"Claire, ibu senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Terakhir kali kita melihatmu saat pesta tahun baru ya? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Ibu Claire berdiri dan memeluk putrinya, tidak lupa memberondong Claire dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuat Claire sedikit kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Nao, sudahlah. Jangan bertanya secara beruntut begitu, kasihan Claire," gurau ayah Claire, pria yang memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Claire itu segera menepuk pundak istrinya sebagai isyarat agar duduk kembali di sofa, "Tapi ibumu benar, kami senang bisa melihatmu lagi, ayah dan ibu sangat kaget ketika menerima kabar darimu bahwa kamu sudah memiliki tunangan, siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya ayahnya dengan antusias.

Claire makin menciut, dia makin tidak bisa memberi tahu bahwa pertunangannya sudah diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Marlin. Baru saja Claire menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya mendadak dia mendengar suara laki-laki, "Maaf, aku terlambat!" seru suara itu.

Ketiga orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara, "Oh?" gumam ibu Claire, wanita paruh baya itu berdiri dan memberi salam ke pemuda yang baru saja tiba, "Selamat siang, apa kamu…?"

"Ya, aku tunangan putri Anda. Namaku Gray Jackson, salam kenal ayah dan ibu mertua!" seru Gray senang.

Claire membatu seketika ketika pemuda bertopi yang baru saja dia temui beberapa menit yang lalu kini berdiri di sampingnya sebagai tunangannya.

_Congrats Claire, _kamu baru menginjak sebuah bom di kehidupanmu.

==o0o==

**Tomoko: **

**Halo. #muka polos**

**Well, saya kembali lagi di fandom HMI XD. Kali ini dengan pair Graire.**

**Ngomong-ngomong soal game HM. Akhir-akhir ini saya keranjingan main otome game dan muncul pemikiran kalau HM ini adalah game otome yang berbasis role-playing game hahahaha #kayang. #ide macam apa ini. **

**Saya pinjem alur cerita dari salah satu game yang saya mainkan, tapi nggak semuanya saya pinjam, Cuma beberapa saja kok ;). Ada yang bisa menebak alur yang saya pinjam ini dari game otome apa? #kedip imut.**

**Well, jika sempat berikan review, saran dan kritik kalian disini #tunjuk kotak review. **


End file.
